Unholy Convictions
by GoWithTheFlo20
Summary: Some things are fated. Even time, space and history cannot stand in its way. 1491, Italy was a dog eat dog world and Bella finds herself shrouded in intrigue, scandals, plots and twisted Loves. AU for Twilight. Set a year before Rodrigo becomes Pope. Bella/Cesare, Bella/Juan or Cesare/Bella/Juan, unsure of which on yet.
1. sickness

Unholy Convictions chapter one.

DISCLAIMER- I neither own The Borgias or the Twilight saga, just the plot.

AN- I have no idea were this idea came from but it would not leave me alone until i typed it up. I was unsure weither to publish it or not but then thought i would give it a go into turning it into a story. This is set about a year before Rodrigo becomes pope and is completely AU in regards to twilight. As you can tell Bella isn't going to be acting very Lady like. And even in twilight she never really wanted to get married. I'm planning to turn this into a sort of triology. This one is just going to be Bella in the Borgias world.

**September 13th, Forks 1987.**

All was rather quite apart from the sky thundering echoeing its rage. A simple quant home was silent and dead. A small family slept away inside, unaware of the two people standing on their patio. A police cruiser was parked outside, belonging to the Chief of police in Forks. The blackened stormy sky hid their identities as one twisted the front door handle straight off and entered the opening door. The lights were turned off but they could see as if the sun was shining away in the sky. They crept their way through, taking cautious steps to avoid making any noise. It would be disastrous to wake the inhabitants. The best way for them to deal with this situation was a quick in and out. Less hassle, fewer problems.

A Smokey female voice shattered the silence that had shrouded them. "You're sure this is the right house?" They had just arrived at the top of the stairs, following the heartbeat that beat the fastest. The woman stopped in her tracks as the other figure spun around and glared at her. "Yes. Just hurry the fuck up. We don't need mama and papa bear waking up, do we. Let's just get the baby and you can do your thing." His voice was deep with a rich southern twang to it. It made him sound like a long lost cowboy. The woman scoffed and charged past him and into the room housing the baby they had come all this way for. The room was a bright yellow and the woman, was sure that if she was to view this in the daylight, it would surely blind her.

The woman and man loomed over a cradle just as a flash of lightning ripped its way through the sky, illuminating their faces. The woman had a mane of rambunctious crimson curls, pale skin and equally red eyes. The man shared her eye colour and skin tone but adorned messy blonde locks. The baby woke and looked up at the strangers. She was a chubby little thing. Rosy cheeks and caramel brown eyes. Her head was dusted with dense deep brown curls. The baby's face scrunched up and she started fussing in her tightly wrapped blankets. She let out little squawks of anger at the two above her.

"Victoria do something! She's going to wake up the whole neighbourhood!" Victoria bent down and gently rose the baby out of its bed and rested her against her shoulder. Making quite shushing noises as she rocked side to side. Soon the cries quietened until the baby had fallen asleep all together. Not taking her gaze off the baby she reached over blindly and snapped up the mans arms. "Calm down Peter. We're going to have to rush this. I will only be able to hold it for a very short time. I've never gone back that far before. So we get there. We swop the babies and we leave before we get ripped back okay?"

A strange static electricity started up in the room around Victoria, Peter and the baby. It grew bit by bit until it looked reminiscent of miniature lightning bolts zapping through the room. It all condensed until there was a lively flash of pure white light and all settled in the room. The couple and the baby were gone and the house once again was left deadly silent and dark.

**1472, Renaissance Italy.**

With a resounding crack Victoria, Peter and the baby emerged in a lavish room. A massive bed took up most of the space. It was covered in decorated throws and hand stitched pillows of silk. On the walls hung paintings and a tapestry of a garden and a lake. The obviously expensive surroundings did not subtract from the absalute sorrow of the couple who sat frozen on the bed.

They were both in their thirties. With sun kissed skin and deep mahogany hair. The woman's held more of a red hue than the mans did. In her arms was a baby that held a slight blue tint to its skin. It would not be picked up by anything other than the two supernatural beings eyesight's. Rivers of tears werewere suspended on her cheeks. A few on the edge of her chin, ready to drop. The man was huddled over the lady, his head being supported by hers with the same glistening tears painted on his face. The expressions of pure sadness was one thing that could never quite be described to its true extents. The scene before them was heart shattering but Victoria pushed it aside. They would not be so sullen for long.

"They will unfreeze once we are gone. We have to hurry. We don't have much time left." As Victoria spoke she let go of Peter and made her way to the bed. Gently prying the frozen woman's hands away from the baby, She swopped the babies clothing as fast as she could. Victoria slid the sleeping baby in her arms into the womans. Victoria handed the baby she had taken from the couple to Peter. He did not speak as he gingerly took the baby and backed away from the bed.

Victoria smoothed back the baby girls curls away from her forehead. Running her fingers through the fine, soft hairs. "I'm sorry. This is how it has to be. You will thank me later." Victoria edged away from the bed and grabbed Peter and the un-breathing baby he held.

Peter and Victoria disappeared in the same vivid light and life in the room started up again. The loud sobbing of the woman hitched as she touched the babes face. The baby in her arms eyes cracked open and blinked wearily. The woman looked to her husband and back to the baby again in wonderment. She broke out into teary, joyful laughter as she cuddled the baby closer to her bosom. "Alphredo, My Love! She breathes!"

Alphredo snapped to attention and stared down at the baby as his wife and bundle stared back. Hes hands shook violently as he caressed the babes face, running his thumb back and forth over her chubby cheek. He subsequently joined with his wives joyful laughter. Scooping and sliding his wife and baby closer to his chest. "Maria, it is nothing less of a miracle. God shines down upon us this day! Guard! Bring us Stephan. He has a sister to greet!" Loud echoing of foots steps could be heard rushing down the hallway through the closed bedroom door.

Alphredo only pulled his gaze away from the baby as the door creaked open and a boy no older than ten stepped through. Alphredo beckoned his son to come closer. Stephan walked to the bed a peered curiously at the baby in his mothers arms. She had been successful in wrestling part way from her blankets and was reaching out, grasping for Stephans hair. Stephan laughed as he climbed up and sat upon the bed. He let his father move his arms into the right position and did not argue as his mother placed the baby in his arms. He winced a little as the baby pulled his hair. Alphredo bent over and clasped his sons shoulder. He stared into his sons eyes that was considerably his own.

"You are a big brother now Stephan. And such a title comes certain responsibilities. Tis your duty to look after her when we are not around. Do you understand son?" Stephan glanced down and the little girl in his arms who was gurgling away.

"Yes father." Alphredo smiled as he ruffled his sons hair and took the baby into his arms. Tickling the little girls nose with his finger and chuckling as she grabbed onto it.

"Pray, what shall we call her my love?" Alphredo looked to his wife and then back to his darling baby girl, running names through his mind. None of them fit right. None he could ever see himself calling her. Stephans voice was clear and bright when he spoke. "Isabella."

Alphredo and Maria grinned at each other. It was perfect. Alphredo re-adjusted Isabella in his arms and leant down to kiss her forehead. "Isabella Cigno. Beautiful Swan indeed."

**Thirteen years later.**

The sweeting sickness had ravished their lands and even the influential and powerful Cignos were not immune to its devastation. Maria Cigno had been plucked by death in the first week the sickness had entered their home. No one had time to grieve as Isabella had fallen ill the week afterwards. Alphredo had gotten every doctor he could lay his hands on, but it was no use. They all informed him the same thing. That it was hopeless and Isabella would soon leave this world like her mother had. It was something Alphredo couldn't and wouldn't swallow. Neither could a now twenty three years old Stephan.

Stephan charged his way to the room that held his sick sister. Two guards, a doctor and his father stood outside. Exchanging hushed words as his father prayed for the doctor to take action, anything. Stephan had no time to speak. All he wanted to do was lay his eyes on his sister once more. One of the guards blocked his way when he reached for the handle. Stephan clenched his jaw and breathed heavily threw his nose. His patiance was waning and heads were on the verge of rolling. His voice was hissed but clear. "You think your able to keep me out if I truly wanted in? I advise you to step aside before you find yourself in a predicament that even your shiny armour would not help you out of." The guard stumbled out of his way. Stephan ignored the doctor who was shouting for him not to go in and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

It took him a few moments to acknowledge that the sickly pale, sweat drenched little girl on the bed was his full of life thirteen year old sister. It was not acceptable, seeing her anything but her joyful self. Racing through their garden maze's barefoot and laughing. Playing pranks on the maids and servants of the house. Or even that one time she had spent a whole month healing a bird that had broken its wing. Now she looked miniscule on the overly large bed. Gone were the rich colours of her dresses, they were substituted for a lightweight cotton nightgown. Stephan fell to his knees by her side and grasped her hand.

She was thankfully asleep and away from her pain but he hoped she wasn't so far into the land of dreams that she could not hear him speak. "Oh Bella. What have you acquainted yourself with now? I remember when You climbed that tree that father had forbidden you to, for it being too tall and grand. Thee did it anyway and was stuck up there for two days. You were always so stubborn. You would not come down for gold or sweets. Nevertheless, you did for me. The first time I asked you to drop down. That I would catch you, you let go of the bark without question or caution."

Stephan jerkily rubbed away the tears that had fallen. His voice breaking more the longer he spoke. "I need you to listen to me once more little sister. Hear me and do exactly as i say. Get well and return to us. Mother has already left us and my heart could not bear to lose you too." Stephan stood up and paced for a while. He eventual took a chair from the desk and took a place near her bed. Gazing at his little sister as long as he could keep his eyes open.

Bella groaned as she came back to consciousness. Everything hurt and her skin still felt too hot. That did not deter from the fact that she felt a lot better than she had just yesterday. She whimpered slightly as she pushed herself up and rested against the headboard of her bed. Stephan lay disorderly in a chair next to her bed. His righteous curls were all the more crazy as they normally were and Bella smiled.

Her groans and whimpers must have disturbed him as he sat up and rubbed a hand down his weary face. He looked towards the bed and found Bella grinning at him. Her skin had gained back some colour and her cheeks had returned to being as rosy as they were before. Stephan jumped up and scrambled onto the bed, cradling her face between his hands. Bella chuckled at his antics. She was still wheezy. "God really has blessed you sister! Wait till father lays his eyes upon you. I must go fetch him!" Bella had no time to talk as Stephan had already rushed out of the room and down the hallway.

Their family doctor was the first one that came back through her door. He looked just as shocked as her brother was. He bustled around her, checking her eyes, mouth and temperature. Bella waved his hands away once her father graced them with his presence. He was smiling from ear to ear and Bella reached out for him. Alphredo hugged and kissed her forehead like he had done so many times before. "Doctor, Please keep me in suspense no longer, Is she well?" The doctor glanced up from his equipment and smiled at their lord.

"Against all odds set against her, Lady Isabella has fought off the sickness and will be back to her former self before the month is out." Alphredo once more hugged his daughter to him before standing back and sitting down on the open seat at her bedside. Stephan had come back during the doctor's speech and stood behind their father, smiling just as he was.

"I hope with all my heart that you would not scare us like that again Isabella. I have just lost your mother, to lose you in the same fashion and so soon, I couldn't..." Bella reached over and grasped her fathers prone hand on her bed. His skin felt cool against hers and Bella sighed in relief. Even with the windows wide open the room felt too hot, too stuffy.

"Picture it not father, I'm here and soon to become well again. I do not plan to scare you as such again but a good incentive would be for you to allow me some cake from the bakers." Alphredo chuckled along with her brother. Stephan skirted around Alphredo and plonked himself onto her bed. Bella settled down into her sheets as her family and doctor talked. She was so glad she was going to see another sunrise.

**Four years later.**

Things had been good for the last four years after Bella had fallen ill. It had been a hard hit to overcome the death of her mother but her family had glued themselves back together. Sometimes Bella could still see the hole Maria Cigno had left but as time passed her by she learned to instead of morn her missing in those moments to imagine what she would do. It kept her alive in a way and Bella swore to the almighty father that she would always try to keep her mother alive in her mind and heart.

As good as things had become, they also became worse. After falling ill. Alphredo had become more adamant that Bella did not leave the house unsupervised, if he let her out at all. There was no more running the grounds freely for Bella. The fact saddened her. If he even caught wind of an illness settling into their city, he would confine her to the house. She understood that he was attempting to protect her in his own way. He was afraid that he was going to lose her like he did their mother. But the gilded cage he put her in had her suffocating.

Bella had let the maid dress her and then left her room in a flurry of skirts. The servants were busy carrying furniture and paintings. Boxes littered the floor and Bella laughed as she jumped over them. "Be careful Me Lady!" Getting to the top of the staircase she spun around, holding onto the bannister to see Rodrick, one of their guards. "Aren't I always Rick?" Rodrick shook his head as he went back to helping a young maid carry a portrait down the stairs. Bella took the steps two at a time, lifting her skirt with one hand. She had learnt from last time that letting her skirts move freely when on the stairs was a terrible idea.

At the bottom of the stairs, her brother stood off to the side talking to stable boy. Bella snuck up behind him and kissed him on the cheek. " Good morn dearest brother!" Stephan grinned and brought her into an embrace, which she gladly returned.

"Isabella, Should you not be in the Carriage by now? And where is your hairnet?" Bella reached up and touched the back of her head. The bejewelled hair nets were irritating and Bella preferred her hair to be as loose and free as was socially acceptable. Stephan offered her his arm and Bella took it. They both made their way outside to the awaiting carriages.

"I know not brother. On to more brighter things, aren't you excited! we're going to Rome, the city of Painting and Sculptures and music. And dancing! You know how much I adore dancing." Stephan smiled indulgently as he opened the front door. The sky was free of clouds, a brilliant blue glaring down upon them.

"What of love sister? Rome is renowned for its love stories." Bella scoffed at Stephan. She knew he was seeking to goad her. Their father had refused every match that had ever come her way. Bella did not mind. Her husband would expect her to wear shoes and hairnets and to behave like the lady her blood dictated her to be. There was nothing worse in Bellas opinion.

"I will have no such time for silly things like love and match's Stephan. I will be dancing my way through the city. Are you coming into the carriage with us?" They came to a stop next to red and gold carriage. Stephan fiddled with the handle of his duelling sword on his hip. It was a habit he had gained ever since he first wore his sword.

"You are the sole Lady I know to call love silly. And no I will be riding down. Worry not, I will be there just as you are. You must hurry in. We shall be leaving any moment. Stay safe little sister and I pray you not purposefully aggravate father too much." Bella chuckled as she climbed into the carriage with the help of Stephan. The velvet curtain swooshed closed and Bella oriented towards her father opposite her.

The carriage moved ahead with a jolt and Bella grasped onto the armrest to stop herself from falling off her seat. Alphredo had aged well. He still looked young but the few grey streaks in his midnight black hair gave way to his true age. "Father, if we arrive in Rome when the sun is still high may haps you would allow me to explore the grand city?" Alphredo stopped righting on a scroll and put his quill down. Folding his hands on his lap. Bella knew his answer was going to be a no. It was always a no. "We shall see once we arrive."

Bellas shoulders sagged in defeat. There would be no seeing when they got there. She should of knew better. This new start was going to be exactly the same as before but with another back drop. They rode for a little while in silence until it became too much for her. "Father, Do you remember Jane? One of my maids?" At his nod, she carried on.

"She has had a healthy baby girl. She wrote to me this morn. She and her husband are overjoyed. Rightly so. She is sixteen this summer. And she has been married for two years. Will I ever be married?" Bella toyed with the ends of her hair. She did not wish to get married but sometimes she worried. Stephan would inherit the house and then where would she be? An old crone on the streets? Bella couldn't make up mind which fate was worse. A man dictating her every day life or ending up alone when she eventually died. Bella wished sometimes she could ride a horse into the horizon and study the world. As unhelpful as the daydream was, it made her smile.

Alphredo leant over and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. He patted her cheek affectionately. "Yes. When I come upon a match that is worthy of you and our family name. I owe your mother justly so." Bellas fears were smoothed a little. Alphredo wouldn't pick just anyone. The fear of ending up with a woman beater dissipated. Her father was a great man. He would choose a good man too.

**Six months later.**

Bella paced around her new room in unadulterated anger. They had moved to Rome six months ago and Bella had not been permitted to leave once. Bella understood the first two months, Stephan and Alphredo were busy with settling their estate. As time drew by the more livid she got. They gave her flimsy excuses and honeyed smiles. Bella hated it. She refused to be locked up like an animal any longer.

Slowly a plan established its self in her mind. If they refused to accompany her to town or to appoint someone to. She would take it upon herself. Bella slipped out of her room and into the servant quarters. Alphredo and Stephan were out in town but she knew if she left now one of the guards would follow her. That gave her one option. She would dress like a servant to help hide herself in town once one of the guards had caught up with her. She knew for a fact that they would find her quite quickly but she only wanted out of the stifling house for a an hour or two. The disguise would grant her that much time.

Bella took a chambermaids plain dress and quickly exchanged her clothes in the empty quarters. She was none too gentle as she yanked the pearled hair net off. It would do no good to wear a dress like this but keep her jewels on. Bellas fingers stilled on the golden cross on her chest. She would not take it off. It was the last thing that her mother had ever given her. Luckily it was quite plain so it didn't draw the eye too much. Rome was a pit of heat so Bella bypassed the cloaks and rushed as fast as she could without looking suspiciously.

The heavens must have been smiling down upon her as she had run into no one as she jogged to the gate of their home and slipped through unnoticed. She had hidden behind a maid who was carrying bread. The guard at the gate paid no attention to her, choosing instead to flirt with the young maiden. Their new home was right in the middle of town. In the distance, Bella could see the dome of the Vatican standing proudly. Bella glanced backwards to ensure that no one was following her until her home was out of view. She felt like congratulating herself. If she knew it was going to be that easy she would have done it months ago.

The streets were packed with people of all class and distinction. Colours and smells clashed and Bella didn't know which way to look. There were so many sights to be taken in and savoured. She lost track of time as she wandered around the fair city, stopping a few times to really take something in. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face even if she had been trying to. A loud voice jolted her from her happy musings. "ISABELLA!" Bella jerked around at the sound of her name. Rodrick, now her personal guard stood at the other end of the street barging his way towards her. She did not have to think as she picked up her skirts and made a run for it.

She was not prepared to go back just yet. She had a feeling she never would be. But she would try and garner as much time as she could. Bella zigged and zagged through the dense crowds. Turning down small roads and back into crowds again in hope of losing Rodrick. It must have been her imagination but she swore she could hear his pounding footsteps right behind her but every time she glanced back he was nowhere in sight. She only stopped when she did not have any more breath and could run no further.

Once she had composed herself, she took a look at her surroundings. She was in a market type place. One where a lot of well off people were shopping. Bella thought it was ironic that her dress now made her stand out instead of blending into the background. Bella took a wander around the stalls, eyeing their merchandise. It ranged widely. Some sold rich fabrics and others sold trinkets and spices. Bella stopped a few stalls down from a blonde girl around her age. She was downright stunning and her nearly white blonde hair made her stand out from the average italian colouring. It was the sad face she bore that had originally caught her attention.

The stall owner was ranting at the girl and Bella felt her temper rise as much as the girls face saddened more. The girl was obviously a lady and Bella wondered why the stall owner had the gall to holler at her. Her temper snapped as the woman behind the merchandise she was selling said rather loudly "dirty Spanish scum." Now she understood. Just because she understood however did not stop her temper from breaking her resolve of staying hidden.

Two men, one in a clerical dress and one dressed in the normal tunic and trousers for a well of family, started towards the girl but Bella was faster. Bella pushed her way past the priestly man and came to a halt in front of the stall owner. Bella was shaking in her rage. "Excuse me?"

The woman turned towards her with a confused expression. "It is those persons like thee who give Italians a bad reputation. I did not hear anyone ask for your bigoted opinion. A trader should not conduct themselves as such." Bella took the money on the stand that the lady next to her had sought to pay with and shoved it into the woman's chest.

"If I were thee, I would listen intently. Take the money. And rejoice in the fact that even a 'dirty Spanish scum" as you so unjustly called, would even ponder about spending their money on your...Truthfully poor merchandise." Bella wanted to chuckle at the woman's face as she opened and closed her mouth. Searching to say something back. She looked at her left and smiled at the girl. Now that she was up close she could tell the girl was a year or two younger than her. Her beauty continued to be dazzling.

"Thank you. You are brave to intervene as such, being a maid. Especially for someone you do not know. I thank you all the same." Bellas eyebrows drew together in bewilderment at the blonde girls words. Maid? Bella glanced down upon herself and saw her dress. Bella whispered a quiet "Oh". She chuckled. In her haste and anger, she had forgotten how she was dressed. She supposed she made a funny sight. A maid yelling at a trader.

"ISABELLA! YOU ARE IN MUCH TROUBLE" Bella spun around at the angry voice of Rodrick. The clergyman and the other man stood in her way. Right behind Bella and the blonde girl. She had no clue how long they had been there. Bella paid them no mind as she peeked around them to find Rodrick, red in the face and heading straight for her. Bella jerked back behind the man of the church and scooped up her skirts. "Oh, flying monkey fuck!"

Bella dashed to the right and dodged the hand of the man with the lighter hair. "Wait, maid!" The clergyman shouted after her. Bella didn't answer as she ran for all she was worth.

**At the Borgias home.**

The Borgia family sat around idly in their garden. The day had become a relaxed one and none of the family members had anything urgent to do until later that evening. Vanozza sat at the small table playing cards with her youngest son Joffre while the rest of her children talked amongst themselves. Cardinal Rodrigo coughed loudly and Vanozza placed her cards down on the table as the rest of the family turned towards their father.

"We will be attending an evening meal at Cardinals De Lucas home tonight. I want every one of you on your best graces. Lord Cigno will also be attending. He will be bringing his elusive daughter along with him." Rodrigo fiddled with a grape before plopping the juicy fruit into his mouth.

"Why haven't we met her yet father? The Cignos have been in Rome for over half a year and we have met Lord Alphredo and his son Stefan." Lucrezia asked her father. She had pondered it many times. Lucrezia did not know many girls around her age and even less wish to be associated with a Borgia. Juan bent over to Cesare and whispered in his ear but everyone at the table heard him clearly.

"Perhaps it is the case that she resembles a dog. All the old family's of Italy are infested with inbreeded-ness. Tis the only reason I can think of to hide your daughter away for." Cesare chuckled slightly before he stopped all together. Rodrigo was sending them a glare that could melt brick. Juan coughed slightly as he re-settled himself on his chair.

Rodrigo slowly turned back to his smiling daughter. "He is just protective of her I am sure. No remarks like that tonight, as Juan so politely stated the Cignos are indeed an old family. It would be wholly unwise to earn their discord. No, the Cignos are best kept as a dear and close Allie. Now tell me more about this maid that defended your honour at the market this day." Lucrezias face brightened considerably while she went into a vivid account of what had taken place. Even Rodrigos face had reddened as Lucrezia told him what the girl had said before running off. He had never heard of the term 'flying monkey fuck' , let alone someone so brazen enough to use it in a public and respectable area.

"I would like to find her father." Lucrezia eyes twinkled merrily at Rodrigo and his resolve weakened a little. Despite the fact that trying to find one maid in the whole of Rome was like searching for a needle in a haystack. Cesare leant over and patted his sisters shoulder, grinning at her.

"I shall personally find the maid dear sister and hire her for you. As a personal chambermaid" Lucrezia fiddled with her necklace as her eyebrows drew together, looking quizzical at Cesare.

"You would do that Cesare? Why?" Cesare leant back in his chair, still smiling indulgently. He reached down and smoothed out his clerical uniform. He was about to answer only to be cut off by a smirking Juan.

"So she may keep company with you Lucrezia." Juan bent towards his brothers ear and this time thankfully managed to whisper low enough for Cesares ears only.

"And to keep company with me...in my private chambers." Cesare smacked his brother on the arm as the two laughed good naturedly. Cesare turned his torso towards his brother, resting his head on the palm of his hand.

"That is if the fair maid does not find herself in my chambers first brother."

I hope you like the first chapter! Next one will be the dinner at Cardinal De Lucas home. That should be interesting! I also purpousfully made Bellas family over protective. I think with her desire to be more free and to experiance things, it would only draw her into the type of freedom the Borgias offer. Let me know if you think i should carry this on or if i should just drop it now. Please Favourite, Review and Follow.

**IMPORTANT-** I am unsure of who Bella is going to end up with. Personally at the moment i am leaning towards Juan. I think it would be extremely fun to write. So if you review, please say who you want Bella to end up with. Even if it is both of them. Fairwell :)


	2. Vagabonds

Disclaimer- I own nothing! :)

* * *

AN- I know, I am a terrible fanfic author. I'm the first to put my hands up and say so. I am incredibly sorry for the long wait. It has been a hectic year for me. And I can't one hundred percent promise that you won't have to wait again. But I can do my possible best not to again. Even when it seems like I've abandoned my stories, I can swear I haven't.

As you can see, I am carrying on with my other fanfics too. I have a new one out. A Richie (From dusk till dawn: the series)/Bella. If you fancy it, please head over and give it a go!

Thank you all to those who have reviewed, favourite and followed. It means a lot! And if you're new, please review, favourite and follow if you want to. Its the best kind of motivator.

Once again I am sorry for the extremely long wait!

~GoWithTheFlo20

* * *

Bella scowled as she watched the passers by from her seat at the window. Rodrick had eventual caught up with her and half dragged her back to her home. She had resisted the urge to kick, scream and claw her way to freedom and resolved to keep as much dignity that she had left. As much dignity that a scruffy maid, being dragged off by a wealthy guard could garner, anyhow.

The populace of Rome had sent her and Rodrick quizzical looks as he frog marched her back. Bella didn't pay them much attention. One thing she had learned about people was their need for gossip. When they had made it through the door, it wasn't the person she expected to greet her. Instead of her father, Stephan, with an aura of absolute rage paced in her fathers study. Nearly setting the richly weaved rug aflame. Muttering obscenities under his breath. Rubbing a hand back and forth over his chin.

His bubble of anger had burst as soon as he laid eyes on her disgruntled appearance. He ranted about what she thought she was doing and how idiotic she is, through out it all, she kept her mouth firmly shut. All she had done was made her way to the window seat and stared aimlessly outside with the background noise of Stephans shouting. She fiddled with the ends of the apron she wore.

She didn't see how Stephan, or anybody for that matter had not seen this coming. She had been practically locked away since she was thirteen. She had no friends outside of her household. She knew dances and etiquettes, but no chance to put them to use. She could tell you how many embroidery roses she had on her bed curtains. 278 to be exact.

Bella snapped when she heard Stephan threatening to put even more guards on her floor of their house. She bolted upwards and came to a stop in front of him, putting her wrists together palms up. Stephan must of seen something in her face as he stumbled backwards a little.

"Do you wish to chain me too brother?! I have been patient. I have uttered no complaint. Not one Stephan. But I refuse to live this farce of a life any longer. I feel like a bird with my wings sawn off. Tis you and father who have pushed me thus far. I could not take a day longer, waking up only to greet my bedroom wall. Six months we have been here and this house is suffocating me. It was no better before we moved. I was only allowed out to the gardens and that was only on good days."

Bella took a big breath in. Clearing her vision of unshed tears with the back of her hand. She did not want to get so worked up but she needed him to understand. This confinement was slowly killing her. Like putting a flame under a glass. Stephan pulled her into an embrace as she sniffled slightly, stroking her hair slowly, gently.

"Do not cry Isabella. I have been blind, I admit. I thought I was protecting you. Rome is not like the stories your nanny told thee. Its filled with schemes and murders and unsavoury Families."

He pulled away and brushed her hair out of her face before cradling her cheeks. His thumb was rough as it stroked over her cheek.

"I could not bear to see one of them hurt thee. Our time here has made me see the snakes in this Eden. The Sforzas, the Donatellos, the Monticellos and those god damned Borgias. It matters no longer. I swear that I will talk to father. Go get dressed. Our presence is required."

As he was talking Stephan had walked over to the desk and poured her a drink. Bella downed it in one go. It was scorching outside and she had hardly drank all day. She was too preoccupied by her great escape, that turned out not so great. She was a little dismayed that Stephan seemed to think she held false hopes for Rome.

She had spent a majority of her time down in the servants quarters since she was a little girl. She had always listened avidly to their tales of the outside world. Bella found maids and servants looked at the world without rose coloured glass's, that many of the upper-class men wore. They were also knowledgeable to all the vicious goings on in the different families that lived in the city. Bella knew how manipulating and nasty people could be. It was also were she had learnt her colourful language. Bella refilled her glass of wine, sipping and then swirling the contents around in her cup.

"Is father requesting another family meeting?"

The wine in her cup came from her favourite vineyard and she savoured the husky taste on her tongue. Bella made her way to the window seat and sat back down. Staring at her distorted reflection in her cup. Stephan had sat down and was leaning skewed on Alphredos desk chair. Sometimes Bella had to do a double take. Stephan grew to look more and more like her father everyday. The same dark hair, tanned skin and sharp cheekbones. The only difference Bella could use to tell them apart, apart from their age, was Stephans curly hair. Alphredos hair was pin straight. Stephan was definitely his fathers son.

"No sister. We are to dine with Cardinals tonight. A few of them have been trying to seduce Fathers favour with trinkets and parties. Father thought it would be a good time to introduce you to the hierarchy of Rome. I believe he is trying to find you a match."

Bella zeroed in on Stephan in an instant. She prayed he was trying to wind her up. His face told her otherwise. Bella jumped up and slammed her cup down on the desk. slightly spilling the wine onto the mahogany desk. Stephan had just told her how bad the families of Rome were and now he tells her that Alphredo was going to try and match her to one of them? Bella felt like a prized cow being bartered. She hated it.

She could do nothing about it. She knew this day would come. She knew at one point she would have to do what every highborn lady had to. She could rant and rave to her father, but it would do no good. To be frank, it should of happened before. It was highly unlikely that a girl in her station would not be married by seventeen. It did not quell the rage in her stomach or make the fact any easier to handle. She had heard of the horror stories. Being beaten and used was common practice in most marriages. What would happen if her betrothed duped her father into thinking he was going to be a good husband? The unknown bared down upon her in a heavy cloud.

Bella shook it off as best as she could. She would grin and bare this to a certain extent. She would put her faith in her father until it proved detrimental. Bella wished with every piece of her soul that she never would have to not trust Alphredo. She would look to brighter things. She was going out tonight and be able to talk to people, other than people in her house hold. Bella shakily wiped her hands on the dirty apron she wore. She gave Stephan a small smile.

"I best go and make myself presentable then. Stephan? please do not utter a word of my...escapade to father. I believe he would never let me see the light of day again."

Stephan returned her small smile as he nodded. Bella left the room and gently closed the door behind her.

* * *

Bella excitedly glanced around the house they had just entered. It was grand but smaller than her own home. The owner seemed to favour the colour red as it was splashed around the place. In ornaments, wall hangings and paintings. Bella found it odd. If she had to wear red Cardinal dress's everyday, she was sure she would get sick of the colour. Bella shrugged out of her light summer cloak as the doorman took it from her. The house was warm and fires littered the entrance hall. She took Stephans offered arm as one of the servants led her and her family to the dining room.

Bella gripped Stephans arm a little tighter when they entered the room. They had been running a little late and everybody was already seated at the long oak table that took up most of the room. A lot of them were still in their Church robes. Bella slightly hid behind her father as he greeted the host. Stephan gently patted her hand that rested on his forearm. She straightened her back and painted on a smile over her nervousness.

False bravado was better than no bravado. This was her chance to make real friends. She would not let her nerves get in the way. She smiled and inclined her head to the servant who had pulled her chair out for her. The cutlery was golden and the chairs were plush with crushed crimson velvet. Bella wondered if this was how Cardinal De Luca normally ate, or if he had pulled out all his airs and graces for his guests. Bella took a sip of rich wine and nearly spat it back out when she saw who sat opposite her.

The blonde girl from the market was smiling broadly at her. The two men also present at the market sat on each side of her. Both looking bewildered at her being there. Bella managed to swallow the mouthful of wine without making a total fool out of herself.

"Maid?"

Panic momentarily seized her as Alphredo looked confusedly towards her. Unfortunately for her, her mouth decided to act on its on accord.

"Maid? I am sorry but you must have me confused for a...maid...of some far off...place."

Bella grimaced slightly. Lying was not her strong point. Bella felt a pinch on her arm and scowled at her brother. He was giving her an 'are you serious' look. Bella nervously laughed as she took a rather large sip of her wine. This was not what she had seen this night turning into. Thankfully Alphredo came to her rescue. Bella thought all he was missing was a gallant white steed.

"This is my daughter Isabella Cigno. Isabella this is Cardinal Borgia and his children, Cesare Borgia, Lucrezia Borgia and Juan Borgia."

Bella politely nodded to each one as they were introduced. Their confused expressions didn't even wane a little. Then Stephan decided to open his trap.

"Yes, its hardly likely my dear sister would, lets say, run off under the disguise of pretending to be a maid."

This time it was Bellas turn to pinch Stephan from under the table. Luckily Alphredo had already been drawn into a discussion with Cardinal Borgia. After scowling at her, Stephan turned around and started talking to a Cardinal that he had called Derovera. She would get him back for that later.

Bella felt so very out of place. It wasn't the first dinner she had ever been to, but never with these types of people. Moreover three of them she had swore in front of and acted like a complete madwoman.

Bella wished she was back in the servants quarters. Where she didn't need to think of appropriate things and act with grace and poise. She could almost picture herself sitting on a kitchen bench, laughing and playing cards with Loretta and George. Bella felt like these people where hyenas. One sign of weakness and they would descend on her in one giant pack of snarling, snapping dogs. The imagery jacked up her already high anxiety. She did not belong here and she was a fool for ever thinking she would.

The house servants started putting the first course in front of them. Her father had stopped talking to Cardinal Rodrigo and now Bella could hear Cesare whispering to his father about her. She guessed he was filling him in on the whole maid incident, if he didn't already know. The Cardinal kept throwing her glances and Bella didn't know what to do so she kept her head down and ate. It seemed like the best option. Saying anything to them would out her escapade to her father. She was definitely not willing to let that happen.

"Lady Cigno, I am in need of your opinion."

Bella looked up and found Juans eyes mischievously sparkling at her. Bella nearly swallowed her tongue, but squared her shoulders instead. She had enough experience in dealing with Stephan to know she had to be ready for whatever he was going to try and throw her way. Bella could give as good as she got.

"I had met a fair... Maid earlier this morn. Such an odd one. She had very...creative vocabulary. She said things that would make the devil himself blush. What sort of lady do you think would act such a way in a very public place?"

Juan swirled his wine cup but kept his unwavering gaze on her. Eyebrow imperially high.

Bella quickly flicked her gaze to her father and nearly sighed in relief. He was still deep in conversation. Bella took a drink of her wine as she turned back to Juan. She could rise above it or she could have some fun. Fun always wins. Bella plastered on an over dramatic confused expression as she pretended to think her answer over.

"mmm. I would have to say this...Lady, would be the type to not ponder about kicking someone's chair out from under the table if, say a man such as yourself grew too annoying."

His head tilted to the side slightly, grinning. He looked like he was mentally daring her to. Bella herself was mentally daring him to say anything else on the matter. Their showdown was interrupted by Lucrezias bright laughter.

"I dare say, we shall get along greatly!"

Bella smiled at Lucrezia. She sure hoped they would. An ally in a place like Rome seemed to be a true blessing.

* * *

Yesterday night had proved to be better than she thought it would be in the beginning. She didn't really pay much mind to anyone else, choosing instead to converse with Lucrezia Borgia. Even though the girl was a year younger than herself, she was delightful. A bit stuck on the superficial points of life, but refreshing to talk to. Thankfully the other Cardinals and guest kept her father, brother and Borgia boys from outing her escapade earlier that day. It had seemed like fate was on her side for once on that day.

However she did have to play dodge. The Borgia men seemed intent on seeing how much they could wind her up before she snapped. Thankfully, the Cignos were made of stronger stuff and Bella had years of practice on wearing a mask of contentedness.

They had tried to corner her after the meal was over and the guests were left to mingle, but Bella was anything but stupid. She saw their game for what it was. As much as she would have liked to play right back and see if she could make one of them break, she focused on what her farther would do. If she placed on step out of line she would never be allowed out the house again. So putting up with their games seemed a fair price to pay to have another chance at leaving the cage of her home.

Bella was reading in her fathers study, with her father when a loud knock came from the large door. A Young maid pocked her head in and announced that there was a Cardinal Borgia in need of their presence. Alphredo placed down his quill and tidied the scattered papers on his desk before waving in the announced guest. The cardinal in question came in a flurry of bright red dress robes.

"I apologize for my uninvited arrival. However My daughter, Lucrezia, seems quite taken with Lady Isabella. As she has nothing of importance to take care of today she had bequeathed me with the task of inviting the young Isabella over to our estate for the day. That is if the Lady wishes so and has nothing to do herself."

It seemed to good to be true. A chance out of this stuffy place and an offer of friendship? It made Bella an odd mix of elated and weary. Of course, her father being quite high on the totem pole of society must of sweetened the pot. However Bella was willing to look past all the paranoid musing of her mind, in the hopes that the offer was as innocent as it seemed.

Bella looked to Alphredo and bore her most brilliant smile, urging him to agree. Mentally chanting at him in hopes that she could somehow influence his own mind that way. His face softened and his answering smile was all she needed to shut her book with a loud thud and jump up from her seat.

"I would be Delighted to. I must admit, I am quite taken with thee daughter too."

Rodrigo Borgia clapped his hands together in front of him in happiness.

"I shall escort you to our estate, however I must leave soon afterwards. The duties of a Cardinal never cease. Do not fret Lord Cigno, My wife Vanozza shall play chaperone in my steed."

Alphredo waved of his explanation as he stood up. Straightening out his already perfectly crisp clothes.

"Please, Alphredo is perfectly acceptable. For your kindly offer, you and your family must come for dinner soon. Isabella, Go and ready yourself while I talk with Cardinal Borgia...And please do something with that mane of hair."

Bella took the jab as what it was. Friendly banter between her and her father. She had her mothers hair and Alphredo always reminded her of how beautiful it was. Plus, she would wear a thousand hair nets and decorative pins if it meant escaping this smothering house for a few hours.

Bella nodded and turned towards the door but came to a halt. Stephan was standing there and he looked non to pleased. In fact he looked down right murderous. He took three strides towards her and plucked up her arm, Bowing slightly in greeting to Rodrigo. It looked like it pained him to do so.

"Excuse me father, Cardinal. May I steal a moment of Isabella's time?"

Alphredo nodded, frowning at the pair of them. She did not have long to ponder her brothers abrupt change in attitude, before he was whisking her out of the room and taking her to her own rooms. Bella entered her bedroom and walked straight over to the vanity desk that housed her hair accessories.

She knew Stephan and he would start talking when he was good and ready. In the mean time she would pin her hair up and ready herself for her journey. She did not have to wait long before Stephan cracked.

"Sister, I pray of you, say no. Make up some silly excuse, I care not. The Borgias are not what they seem. I do not want you to go."

Bella had just finished putting in the last pin that held her curly hair away from her face, she stopped and turned to face her disgruntled brother. His mouth was in a razor sharp line and his eyebrows were drawn together in anger.

"Do not be so childish Stephan. Is this because they are Spanish? I never took you as someone to hold such unneeded grudges. I am going. Father gave me his blessing and I need out of this house. I have made a friend and I will not let you ruin it because of your imagined grievances."

Stephans chest inflated with his anger and his nostrils flared. If she did not trust her brother like she did, she would of made a run for it. He looked terrifying.

"Yes Isabella! It is partly because they are Spanish. We are Italian! From a long line of noble blooded Italians! We should nod sully our roots to be acquainted with the likes of them. Their mother is a whore Bella. A whore! We should not talk to, let alone be friends with these vagabonds. What will the people of Rome think!"

Bella was taken back from her brothers rant. She never in the life of her expected Stephan to act such a way. Or believe the things he was saying. Bella tried to scramble for something to say but nothing came out.

"I expected better from you Stephan. So much better."

Her words made him deflate considerably. She stormed past him and out of the hallway, Stephan trying to grasp her as she walked past. Before she could turn the corner, Stephan got his last shot in.

"I will soon be the man of this house Isabella! You will do what I say! Bella!"

However, it was too late. Bella blanked out her brothers shouting and made her way to the main front door, where Cardinal Borgia was waiting. She flashed him a smile as he opened the door for her, and the two stepped out into the boiling midday sun.


	3. Deal With The Devil

_**IMPORTANT- **_THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THE PAIRING TO BE DECIDED. SO FAR IT'S A DRAW BETWEEN JUAN/BELLA AND JUAN/BELLA/CESARE. SO IF PEOPLE COULD EITHER PM THEIR VOTE OR LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW, I WOULD BE INCREDIBLY THANKFUL.

remember it's between **JUAN/BELLA, CESARE/BELLA and JUAN/BELLA/CESARE.**

please review, it feeds the muse.

I'll stop rattling on now, so please enjoy- GoWithTheFlo20

* * *

The Borgia household was spacious and bright, not only with the hot Italian sun shining down upon them, but with the rich colors and glittering gold being splashed around the lavish home.

Bella glanced around her, eyeing the paintings adorning the walls, as Cardinal Rodrigo led her to a lush open courtyard smack bang in the middle of his estate. Stepping onto the trimmed grass and smooth stone paved open space, Bella spotted a small table with Lucrezia, a woman and a small boy on the cusp of teenage-hood sitting, eating fruits and cheeses, playing a card game. A few fully armored guards stood vigil around the pillars that encased the courtyard.

Lucrezia was the first to notice Bellas arrival, having jumped up and ran over, peach and white silken dress shining in the sun as much as her golden hair. Once she reached Bella, she wrapped her arms around her waist and proceeded to squeeze the life out from her. Bella stood stock still for a moment, not used to such a warm welcome, or any type of welcome from anyone else but her family, before cautiously hugging the smiling girl back.

The woman in the gold and red dress stood up next, held her hand out for the boy, guiding him over and coming to a stop a few feet away from Bella and Lucrezia. Once Lucrezia unwrapped herself from Bella, she took a few steps backwards, joining what Bella guessed was her family. When they stood in a line, the woman began to speak.

"Hello Lady Cigno, i welcome you to our home. I am Vanozza Cattaneo, you know my daughter Lucrezia and this is my youngest son, Joffre Borgia."

The young boy, Joffre gave her a hesitant, miniscule smile and a slight tip of his head as a hello, Vanozza slid an arm around his shoulders and gently rubbed his tunic covered arm. The poor blushing lad must have been shy by the way he would not meet her eyes. A far push from his bouncing sister, who was grinning broadly as she fiddled with a bold statement ring on her middle finger.

"Well now you are safely in my humble abode, i am afraid i must depart from your company. The church is never at rest and work calls. I bid you ladies goodbye and hope to see you soon lady Isabella Cigno. Please enjoy your stay."

Rodrigo Borgia gave her a lopsided smile, leant over and kissed Lucrezias forehead, Vanozzas cheek, ruffled Joffres hair and was away in a flurry of red skirts. Bella grew nervous, what was she meant to say? What was she meant to do? Should she sit or stay standing? Where was George or Loretta when you really needed them? She never had any of these problems swirling around her mind when she was with them.

It seemed Bella had lucked out once more when Vanozza took pity on her stiff posture and wondering eyes, sweeping her hand towards the table and chairs near the fountain in a silent offer of a comfy seat and food.

Bella smiled her thanks and walked over to the table, pulling a plush wooden chair out and sitting down, the rest of her company did the same. Joffre went straight back to eating, Vanozza took a seat at the head of the table and Lucrezia sat opposite her, still smiling despite Bellas obvious nervousness. Either Lucrezia hadn't picked it up, or she was nice enough not to point it out. Either one was a bonus in Bellas book.

"So what fair part of Rome and the great Vatican do you enjoy most Lady Cigno?"

Bella tried her best to hide the grimace at Vanozzas innocent question. The woman had started to pick up the discarded cards, re-shuffling them as she stared straight at her. Bella coughed slightly before answering the sun kissed woman.

"Please, Bella is fine, there is no need for lady. To be frank lady Vanozza, this is only the third time i have had the honor of frequenting out of my estate walls."

Lucrezia was the one to shatter the silence that had fallen around them in the wake of Bellas confession. Bella was thankful, she loathed uneasy silences.

"But you have been in Rome for nearly half the year! Surely you have been out more than thrice? We have seen your brother and father in passing frequently."

This time it was Vanozzas time to cringe at the forward question her daughter had thrown Bellas way. Bella didn't mind all that much, she liked it even, there was no hidden secrecy or agendas with Lucrezia it seemed. What you saw is what you got, it was refreshing when all she got at home was honeyed words and rules to obey without question. Sure, Bella knew her father put them in place for her perceived 'safety', but it didn't sting any less. The motive did not always equal the outcome people received. Good intentions paved the way to hell after all. Bellas voice was calm and even when she spoke, she knew this was going to come up at some point.

"My family are very... Protective. When i was but thirteen, a sweating sickness took a strangling hold on our home city. It killed my mother within the first week and soon after took a hold of me. Everyone was sure i would perish just like everyone else who fell under its cloud, but i pulled through. Stephan and my father just do not wish to see a repeat of the same act."

Along side the fact that Stephan was adamant she should not near the Borgias, or any family he deemed too shady. Bella fused her lips together on that point, she liked these people, the women at least, she didn't want to push them away because of her brothers views.

Just looking at Lucrezias warm disposition and the evident enjoyment decorating Vanozzas face when she looked at her children, had Bella bewildered how Stephan could despise them as much. Surely these could not be the same people Stephan warned her to stay away from so adamantly?

Breaking out of her inner monolog, Bella tried to keep the conversation going, but onto lighter things than sickness and death. Silence was her friend at home, she would not allow it to follow her here, she would not waste this opportunity.

"What is your favorite place to visit Lucrezia?"

Vanozza handed the cards she had been diligently shuffling out to Bella and Lucrezia, the blonde grinned even more, cheeks rosy pink in excitement.

"Oh, saint Peters church is most lovely. You must see it some time soon, the Frescos and carpentry are magnificent."

Bella painted on a smile and nodded, it was unlikely she ever would with the way her life was heading. She was pretty sure the Borgia household was going to be the closest she ever got to the Holy city. But she could picture it in her mind, and oh what a sight it was. The startling white marble, the red velvets, the golden altar, magnificent for sure.

Vanozza beamed and snatched the cards back from both the girls hands. Both girls glancing at the brunette confusedly. Reaching into the fruit bowl that took center place on the table, Vanozza dropped deep red apples on their plates.

"Well, hurry and eat up! As soon as you are finished you may go, yes i know you are meant to stay within these walls Bella, but what the men don't know wont hurt them. Of course, you will have to take the guards with you. You are both young, go and explore!"

Lucrezia grinned at Bella and Bella couldn't stop herself from grinning back. This sounded to good to be true, a friend and the chance of venturing out into the world? Bella could have jumped up right there and kissed the Spanish angel in front of her, by the mischievousness in Vanozzas eyes, she could see exactly what Bella wanted to do.

"Men have the habit of trying to cage and covet beautiful things Bella, do not let them cage you."

Bella nodded at the solemnity of Vanozzas voice, a tingling feeling of dread scuttling up her spine. Taking a bite of the apple, she chewed and swallowed, hoping to swallow the unexpected anxiety to. The heaviness of that proclamation could be pondered over later, now she had the exploration of Rome to consider.

All too soon, both apples were finished and everyone was standing, Vanozza called three guards over with a elegant wave of her hand. Bella was practically vibrating in her silken shoes. With rushed steps and happy whispers, Lucrezia and Bella stepped out of the house and into a gilded carriage, the hot poignant Roman air laying thick around them. The horses set off, pulling them out into the surrounding city, Bellas smile never left her face as the horses hooves pounded on the stone slabs.

* * *

Bella closed her eyes tightly and flipped the bronze coin into the babbling fountain whispering her wish into the wind. Opening her eyes, she blinked away at the blinding light, turning around, she took a seat on the stone edge of the fountain next to a smiling Lucrezia.

Bella looked around, watching the rambunctious crowd as they walked past, their guards only a few steps away incase something happened. Poor and rich alike were zooming past, some carrying odd bits, others talking amongst themselves. Bella wished she could paint or draw so she could immortalize the image the Roman citizens unwittingly made, life oozing from everyway. Atlas, she did not have the artist grace, so her memory would have to suffice.

"What is Spain like?"

Bella asked as she turned partially to the blonde sitting next to her. Lucrezia gave her a tight lipped smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I was born here, i would know not."

Bella understood immediately what had gone wrong. Obviously the trader back at that market was not the first to insult Lucrezias lineage, and with a jaded eye, she thought Bella was doing the very same. Bella would need to set that straight.

"Shame, i would really like to visit Spain one day. I heard the countryside is a beauty to behold and that their wine is one of the best in the world."

Thankfully her subtle hinting clicked into Lucrezias mind and the blonde was back to smiling toothily, no mask anywhere to be seen.

"Mayhap once you are married to your betrothed, he will take you."

Bella didn't try to hide her grimace or the sour curl her lip took shape. She could not blame the younger woman, she was eighteen, and it was extremely odd for someone her age not to be married, let alone not have a betrothed already matched. You had to love the ways of the hierarchy of the aristocrats, women did not have choices, not for long anyway.

"Yes well... I do not have a betrothed. As i have said, my father and brother are protective."

Lucrezia opened her mouth to reply but a bout of shouting and the widening of the crowd around them cut her off and drew both of their attention. The guards beside them drew their swords in an act of defense, but Lucrezia was already out her seat and heading for the commotion. Bella dashed after her new found friend in worry.

Pushing through the people, and managing to get a hold on Lucrezias arm, the two came to the scene that had everyone either running, or staying in a wide circle to watch. Bellas throat closed and she could not breathe through the shock.

Stephan was standing in the middle of the circle of watchers, sword drawn, silver flickering in the light of the sun. A man in a black clerical dress, dark curly hair was standing at sword point, his own sword raised for her brothers neck, sharp tip nearly scratching the delicate skin.

"Cesare!"

Bella faltered and nearly stumbled at Lucrezias shout. Out of anyone Stephan could be threatening, it had to be a Borgia didn't it? Where was his head at? Without thinking, Bella darted forward and into the open space. Just as she come close enough, Stephan swong his sword.

Bella reached the two men in time, pushing Cesare out of the way of Stephans attack which would have nearly beheaded the man and managing to save her brother from Cesares parry, which if left to happen would have skewered into Stephans open right side.

Bella barely had enough time to spin around and away from Stephans attack, not being fast enough, Stephans sword sliced towards her, tearing through the sleeve of her deep blue dress and nicking her arm viciously. Not a deep wound, or to be life threatening in anyway, but deep enough to bleed and sting like a bitch. Reaching a hand up, Bella held onto her arm, pulling her hand away from the sharp pain, it came away with crimson liquid.

It took a few seconds for Stephan to spot Bella in Cesares place, eyes growing wide in alarm, blade clanging onto the stone floor. Cesare, who was just to the right of her, straightened out and seemed just as shocked at Bellas arrival than her own brother did.

The shocked induced silence was broken when Lucrezia called her name, ran over and picked up her arm, fussing over the ruined dress and cut on Bellas bicep. Stephan was pleading his apologies as he rushed to her but Bella back away from him and subsequently towards Lucrezia and Cesare Borgia. The anger came upon Stephan instantaneously and he started shouting at Bella, growing red in the face as his rage brewed.

"What in the name of the holy Lord are you doing here Bella! You were meant to have stayed in the Borgia home, not go gallivanting around Rome! Can't you just do what you are told for once!"

Cesare stepped in between Bella and Stephan, squaring himself up to his full height, looking ready for round two. Bella beat him to it, storming forward and coming to a halt in front of an irate Stephan, her hair whipping around her as she clutched at her arm.

She wasn't the one who was off starting street brawls! She had no idea what Stephans problem was lately, but she had enough of putting up with his complete and utter bullshit. If she didn't know better, with how temperamental he was being, she would say he was the lady and she the lord.

"I am not the one who was trying to behead a cleric in the middle of the crowded streets Stephan! Why are you acting so?"

Stephan scoffed, bent down and snatched up his sword from the floor, sheathing it once more. Storming back over to her, he grasped her good arm and started to drag her away.

"I would have succeeded if you had not foolishly intervened. Not here and not in front of these... Spaniards. You obviously can not be trusted like father believes, you are coming home, discard any thoughts of any more visits to the likes of these."

Cesare had came after them, Lucrezia trailing after him with worry etched on her face. Cesare grabbed Stephans shoulder and jerked him away from Bella. Cesare stood nearly nose to nose to her brother, both glowering at each other with so much anger, Bella could taste it in the air, acidic on her tongue.

"Unhand the lady, if you are so determined for a dual than one shall receive what one wishes."

Bella stumbled forward slightly, but Stephan held his arm out to stop her from getting any closer, snarling like a dog in Cesare Borgias face, his words as sharp as his blade as he spoke.

"Not today, and not in front of my sister. One day you will be reminded of your place Borgia, and you will pay for what happened to Camilla. I promise thee justly."

Bella was hurt and confused. Her normally even temperate brother had only just a few moments prior tried to break the sixth commandment. She had never seen him so wrathful in her life before. And who in the name of hell was Camilla?

Stephan turned away and grasped her good arm once more, but Bella was having non of it. tugging harshly away from Stephans hold, Bella stopped clutching her arm and pulled herself tall, she smiled at an equally confused Lucrezia, or hoped what her face did resembled a smile.

"I am deeply sorry for my brothers obvious lack in judgment. I pray this does not hinder our friendship. I bid you both a good day, despite its turn of events."

Without any pre-amble, Bella whirled around and started marching ahead and through the now departing crowd who knew the free show was over. Ignoring Stephan as he huffed and stormed after her. Bella may have been walking with her head held high, but she felt defeated inside. How well did she actually know her own brother? Was this a one off thing, or was this his true colors?

Lucrezia was one of the first friends Bella had ever made outside her household and family, surely it lay ruined at her feet now because of Stephan. Rage settled in her bones, chilling her from the inside out, making her hands clutch at her skirts despite the pain shooting up her arm.

The longer she stayed in Rome, the less and less she recognized her sweet and gentle brother. The one who nursed her back to health and would play dolls with her, despite him being much older. She had no idea who this new person was who was wearing his face.

* * *

Dinner that evening was tense, irrevocable so, no sound but the scraping of knifes and forks on their plates were uttered or made. The atmosphere was like led, so heavy Bella was sure her skin was going to crack underneath the pressure. Any moment she was going to lose her composure and go to town on Stephan. Every time she felt her anger rising up from the deep, she would count to ten and breathe through her nose, trying in vain to vanish the emotion back to the dark place it came from. Being angry at Stephan was a first in her life.

Alphredo kept stealing glances at the two silently warring siblings, not sure what had happened to make the usually close and amiable brother and sister to act so cold to one another. Both rigidly tense and glaring lividly down at their food, Bella only doing a tad better at concealing her emotions.

Bella could take the silence no more, could take not knowing her own brothers motives and broke the silence like one would a glass vase onto the floor.

"What is it you have against the Borgias brother? Who is Camilla? The Stephan i know would never do what you did today."

Stephan looked up, the anger slowly melting from his face, Bellas anger however didn't fade, didn't ebb away an inch.

"Camilla is a story for another day. I am trying to protect you Isabella. Hiding you away in this house has crippled you from seeing what people are really like. The... Borgias are not good people, they are like snakes in the grass. They slither forward and when you least expect it, they go for the attack. You may not see that now, but given time with them, you would. Please sweet sister, trust me on this, trust me like you always have. They will use you and then spit you out once they have had their fill."

Bella laughed mockingly. The sound jarring Alphredo and Stephan into a stupor, Bella cared not. How could she trust when no one trusted her enough for any real answers. The only thing she gleaned from Stephan was this whole feud was over a woman, Camilla.

The problem was, they always saw her as the delicate rose, to be protected and watched from afar. They never gave her any due credit. Always expected her to falter, to be weak and ill, to be led like a blind lamb to the slaughter. Did they not know her at all? Was this family just a farce for the public eye?

"Do not assume anything Stephan. I know more than either of you would like to acknowledge. You learn a lot when all you have is books and servants for company day in day out. I dare say i know more about how this world works than you Stephan."

Alphredo slammed his closed fists onto the table on either side of his plate, making the wooden table shake and creak loudly under the pressure. The bang broke Stephan and Bella from their staring contest, looking to her father, she saw his thick brows angrily drawn down over his dark eyes.

"No more of this silly bickering! Enough about the Borgias! You are brother and sister, the Cignos stick together no matter what. I have raised you both better than this. Stephan, you know not of the involvement of the Borgias with Camillas demise. Only hear say and rumors. If Isabella enjoys the Borgias company, she will continue to do so! And Isabella, no more sneaking off or out, your brother is only trying to keep your best interests close to his heart. We have more important things to converse over."

Bella and Stephan jolted at their fathers booming voice, Alphredo never got angry, let alone so much he had to shout. He eased up his clenched fists and slid them from the table, taking in calming breathes.

"Now that has been laid to rest, onto the important matters Isabella, Stephan and i have a few matches for you to consider."

Bellas gut sank like a stone in a storming river, she couldn't swallow, couldn't breath properly as she stared wide eyed at the two. Alphredo carried on despite Bella growing alarmingly pale.

"I have found a wealthy and by all accounts most welcoming Germanic state prince, who has asked for your hand, of course the distance will be disconcerting but i believe you would like Germany. We could always arrange visits. Stephan?"

Stephan snapped to and started talking, Bella could take it in but it didn't register. Husbands? Matches? Germany? Were had all this come from so suddenly?

"The prince of Naples has made his offer, Alfonso II, he has a large home and could keep you in the luxury you are used to, he is also close by, so visits would be more frequent and you can stay close to us."

Everything came to a fierce head, like a bottle of wine left in the sun, the wine swelling so much that the cork would come shooting out. All of today, yesterday, the last few years of hidden emotions had built up and up, until it all came tumbling down, spilling out.

Bella jumped up, knocking her chair out from under her, making it clank loudly against the wooden flooring. The paleness she had taken on gone, instead her complexion heated up in anger and her arms shook with the restraint to not throw something at one of their heads.

"Germany? Alfonso II? They are my options? Either be shipped away to a land i know not the language and never be seen again, or an unscruppled boy prince? Don't think i do not know about the rumors enshrouding the Naples family! They are all mad and cruel! If this is what both of you looking out for my best interest entails, i would loath to see me as your enemy!"

"Bella calm down! You knew this day would come, both choices are adequate, some women have to settle for even less."

Bella glared fiercely at her father, the first time she had ever angrily looked at him. How dare he, how dare anyone of them, she had always done what she was told, always thought about the family, the families name, always stayed within the lines, and this was what she got in return? Discarded or thrown to a mad lion?

"I will not calm down! This is my life and you two are playing with it like it is naught but a game! I will have to be the one who lives with your insipid decisions, neither of you will! All i am to you is estate and money? Is that all i am to you, my own flesh and blood? Well, damn you both to the fiery pits of hell! I will no longer be locked up in my own home, i will no longer be told who to speak to and who not to, I WILL NO LONGER PLAY YOUR GAMES!"

Bella breathed heavily as she span around and nearly ran out of the room in a storm of silk and velvet, anger and betrayal weighing heavy on her soul. She heard Stephan shout her name but she ignored him, she had been doing that so much lately and she was in no mood to change. If they thought they could keep her like a pet, then sell her to the highest bidder, they had another thing coming. If they wanted to play games with her life, then they will have to play by her rules.

* * *

**At the Borgias estate.**

Rodrigo sat in one of his larger lounges, scribbling away at the pile of scrolls littering the table he sat at. Lucrezia was on one of the Downey stuffed couches, stitching away at one of her embroidery projects, Cesare sat on the same table Rodrigo did, helping troll through the mundane scrolls, Vanozza and Joffre sat together at the roaring fire place, soaking up the heat and idly chatting here and there, Juan stood away from the rest, off by the door, leaning against the stone walls, subconsciously fiddling with the handle of his silver wrought sword.

"I can't believe you willingly engaged Lord Cignos son in a fight in the middle of the town square Cesare."

Cesare dropped his quill down and leaned back, resting against his chair as he took in his mothers disgruntled face. Rodrigo also placed his quill down and looked out into the room his family were housed in, it was odd seeing them all together in one place, more often than not one sibling or more had gone off to do their own thing.

"It matters not my dear. All chances of a good alliance with Stephan were ruined when that woman said what she said, and did what she did. At least we have one Cigno in our corner, hopefully still after today. That should be enough if trouble should brew our way when Lord Cigno finds out about this street brawl, we pray Isabellas betrothed does not get involved, we have enough things to deal with, Cesare please be more careful of your audience in the future."

Cesare went to speak to his father but was cut over by a grinning Lucrezia.

"Worry not father, Isabella has no betrothed, her family hasn't chose one yet."

Rodrigo rounded on Lucrezia with a curious raise of his brow, thoughts and plans practically flinging themselves around in the shine of his eyes.

"Not engaged? At age eighteen? Well, that makes things interesting. Interesting indeed."

Lucrezia looked confusedly at her father, not understanding how Bellas un-engaged status could be anything but what it was. She didn't have much time to ponder before Rodrigo was off talking again.

"Well, at the end of this week i shall take you over to their estate, to try and patch things over, Cesare will come and try to talk to her brother, this animosity is not well placed, and better for all if it was brushed aside."

Cesare let out a lustrous laugh, giving his father an incredulous look.

"Stephan Cigno would sooner see hellfire rain down upon us than to grace us in his home. It is futile father."

Rodrigo scowled, leaning forward to speak in Cesares ear, and away from the prying ears of his sweet daughter.

"Stephan is not the only Cigno, Alphredo and Isabella seem to like us enough, it would be beneficial to help those flowers of friendship bloom."

Cesare jaw clenched momentarily before straightening out, running a tired hand down the scruff of his stubbled cheeks.

"I Can practically hear you scheme from here father. What is it you are planning?"

Rodrigo beamed and jovially slapped Cesare on the back. Cesare recanted, he would know what was going on in his fathers mind soon enough. Pulling away Cesare turned towards his smiling baby sister.

"i shall take you there personally. You can spend the afternoon with you new friend."

Lucrezias smile blossomed even more and she spoke as she turned to face towards the door.

"Do you want to come Juan..."

Lucrezia glimpsed around her but found no sign of her brother, or that he had even been there to begin with.

"Where has Juan gone?"

Rodrigo waved her question off, Juan had more than likely grew bored and wondered off to do his own thing, has he had done so many times in the past.

"He has likely gone to the Armory to practice with his newly forged sword, you know what your brother is like sweetheart."

* * *

Bella sent the knife sailing through the air, coming to a stop on the marked chopping board hanging up in the kitchen. Bulls eye. George and Loretta, who were seated at the one of the kitchens work benches clapped at Bellas well aimed throw.

George had taught her how to fight with a dagger, in case she would ever find herself in need and had to protect herself. He had first tried to train her with a sword, but she was hopeless, having tripped more than she had swong the bloody thing. She was nifty with a dagger however, not enough to take on a well trained sword fighter, but enough to throw a surprise and protect herself if need be ever called for it.

She had been down in the kitchens for the last three hours, long after the boiling sun had set and night had blanketed Rome. Trying fruitlessly to get rid of her anger by throwing the knives George would hand her. Neither George or Loretta asked questions to her sour disposition, just laughed and joked and tried to cheer up the down trodden brunette.

Bella stepped away from her spot and forcibly relaxed her stance. She was to pent up, but she no longer wished to be a downer on her two friends either. With a smile, a hug and a good night, she left the two in the kitchen and made her way to her bedroom. She knew sleep would be hard to find this night but she would rather relax in her room, then to roam about the house and stew in her own emotions.

Closing and locking the door behind her, Bella edged into her room and nearly collapsed against the door, the days events crashing down upon her when the cut on her arm flared up. Thankfully, George had wrapped it and put ointment on to stop infection.

Bella tumbled towards her boudoir, plonking down onto the seat in front of her vanity chest of draws, she pulled her plaits and pins out and brushed through her tangled mane of hair. Cringing when her hair got yanked when she tried to pull her comb through the stubborn Knott.

After the first vicious tug, she simply yanked and shoved the comb through her hair, wanting it over and done with so she could... Well, she didn't know what she wanted to do. She had read every book, cleaned out her closet numerous times and even moved her bedroom around on occasions. What else was there to do in her own personal chambers?

Bella jumped a mile high, banging her knee against the desk when a loud clink rang out through her room. Spinning around, she spotted nothing out of the norm, but opened the side draw of her desk, reaching in the depths, she pulled out a sharp dagger she kept there for emergencies.

Gingerly getting up, she glanced around her as she came to the foot of her bed, Dagger hidden behind her back. When the clink came again, she knew what it was, someone was throwing rocks at her window!

sighing in annoyance, she dropped the dagger onto the bed and marched over, pushing her windows open as far as she could, she glimpsed down to see who was doing it, most likely George as some form of joke, only to become lost for words, a retort dying pathetically on the tip of her tongue.

Juan Borgia stood just bellow her on the grassy ground, looking up and smirking at Bellas speechlessness. His hair was tussled from the winds that were picking up speed and his dark burgundy cloak whipped and flapped around him.

"Hello again, fair warrior maid."

Bella came to and smirked back. If he wanted to play games, then Bella was more than ready to set him straight, her father and brother was not there to quiet her tongue, and to be honest, with the mood she was in, she wouldn't care if they were present for this altercation.

"I think you have the wrong place Borgia, the whore house is just down the street and to the left. I would hurry if i were thee, the best ones will be gone soon."

Bella reached back outside her small balcony to pull her windows closed when Juans loud laugh stopped her.

"I've come to free you from your tedious duties. You can give your full thanks once you climb down."

Bella laughed at his audacity, but also from the mischievousness he simply radiated. She had never met someone so brazen before. It was thrilling knowing you didn't have to hold your tongue and the other person wouldn't either. Was it a Borgia thing?

"What makes you think i would give any thanks, let alone climb down?"

Juans grin grew, his eyes picking up a twinkle to them that wasn't there before.

"It is no secret you don't get out much. I am offering just that. There is nothing like Rome in the light of the moon. Aren't you a little curious? Admit it."

Bella folded her arms over her chest and scowled down at the man.

"I think i would rather face a bear, thank you."

She went to turn around but once again was stopped by Juans voice.

"One hour! That is all, one hour and if you still wish to fly back to your pretty cage little swan, i will escort you back. On my honor as a Borgia."

Bella slowly turned around to face Juan, ideas churning around in her head. If she was caught sneaking out unsupervised with a man, her reputation would be in shatters. But she did want to go out, go explore and live. Juan had her right were he wanted her and Bella damned him for it. Bella threw caution to the wind.

And if her reputation was ruined, that meant no Germanic princes or Mad Neapolitan boys. Dashing to her bed she plucked up her dagger and brought it back to the window, making it glint in the moonlight as she held it up, catching Juans gaze.

"If you try one wrong move, i promise, you will issue no offspring."

Juan still grinning, backed up a few steps and nodded. Bella bent down and slid the dagger into her boot. Juans voice echoing in the night as she did so.

"I expect nothing less."

Sliding over the stone railing, Bella shimmied across the balcony and slid down the pillars holding it up, keeping mind of her skirts and making sure not to flash Juan, Near the bottom, he picked her up by the waist and placed her onto the ground with a twirl.

With a wink and a grin, Juan snatched up her arm and the two dashed across the open grounds and towards the cover of bushes and trees littering the surrounding grounds of the Cignos home.

Coming to the gate, Juan and Bella pushed themselves up against the large tree they were hiding behind, Juan peeked around the corner and took note of the two guards standing at the gate. Obviously having not planned out their escape.

Bella looked down to the ground and searched for a distraction, smirk spreading across her when she spotted a large pebble near her foot. Bending down, she swooped up the the stone and walked away from the tree. When Juan sent her a questioning glance, she simply raised her finger to her mouth and shushed him, still smiling as brightly as before.

With a well aimed throw, the rock hit the stable, waking the horses, making them neigh and prance in their stalls. Within seconds , the two guards left their posts and ran into the stable to see what the fuss was all about.

Juan laughed as Bella scooped up her skirts and made a run for the gate, Juan not far behind her, cape flapping behind him. In the cloak of night and the noise of startled horses, the two slipped through the gate and into the open streets.

Juan plucked her elbow up once more and rushed her just around the corner, coming to a stop in front of a saddled midnight black horse. Juan glanced around them and spotted no-one, reaching up to his shoulder, he undid the golden bull clasp of his cloak and slid it off, with a swoop of his arms and the flick of his wrists, the cloak settled on Bellas shoulders. Once he had re-clasped the golden bull, he reached behind her and pulled the hood up and over her head, hiding her face from view.

"We don't need you to be recognized before the night has even began. After all i did promise an hour of undisturbed freedom, what kind of man would i be if i failed even that."

Bella chuckled and shook her head. She had not seen her night going this way, or in anyway that involved her running of in the dead of night with Juan Borgia of all people. But beggars can't be choosers, and who knew, maybe she would enjoy his company, if he ever managed to shake of his cockiness and loud mouth.

Juan pulled on the saddle, sliding his foot in the holder and swong over, settling himself onto the horse, plucking up the dark leather reins. He reached over and held a hand out for Bella to take, fingers flexing towards her hand, smile prominent and eyes twinkling like the stars making their appearance above their heads.

Bella glanced behind her to take a look at her house, she felt like she was making a deal with the devil. Her heart beating erratically in her chest when she turned back around and took in Juan. When she was just about to turn back and head back home, Vanozzas voice echoed in her mind, _Men have the habit of trying to cage and covet beautiful things Bella, don't let them cage you._

"One hour. If i want back, i will come back, with or without you."

Juan chuckled, hand still reaching out for her, would he drag her to hell if she took it?

"Preferably with me, unless you use your little dagger. Come on little swan, the night is wasting away."

With her mind made up fully, she clasped his warm hand and helped him pull her up and behind him, his cloak spreading out and across the back of the horse. With the kick of his heels and the pull of the horses reins, the two set off at a gallop into the dark streets, chest to back as the two of them laughed into the silence.

* * *

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER- **Juans and Bellas night out in Rome, Cesares visit to the Cignos home ending with him spotting something that shouldn't be their and more clues as to who Camilla is.

Hope you enjoyed and please review - GoWithTheFlo20


End file.
